Pigfarts Phoenix
by gigglingha
Summary: A girl finds out she's a witch, but for her safety, she has to go to school at Pigfarts, on Mars.


**Authors Note: **_Hey guys! This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first for putting up on here. To all the people from facebook who requested characters: don't worry! You will be in the story! This is not really a chapter, just a pre-story prologue for you all :) That's why it's superrrr short. So don't forget to review! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!_

I can still hear it in my mind. It was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. Living in my quiet town in Michigan, being eleven years old, not knowing whatsoever what I was. I felt like such a freak, everybody who had witnessed one of my "episodes" thought of me as one. Only one person, other than my mom (dad wasn't there anymore), never thought of me that way. Darren. He was my best friend in the whole wide world. Ever since we were babies. We were in the same preschool, same elementary school. His family came over my house every Friday for dinner, and we were inseparable. We would play in the grass by the river, go swimming in the summertime and ice skating in the winter time. We did everything together. The reason why he was so accepting of what I did was because, well, he was a freak, too.

One day, I came home from school on the last day of my fifth grade year. When I walked through the door, I heard my mother tell me that I had mail and it was on the counter in the kitchen. I figured that it was another birthday letter from my Aunt Cheri, who was too busy with her super fast track life to ever remember when my birthday really was, so I got a card once a month.

But when I walked into the kitchen, there was a very dusty looking envelope with one of those wax-closer things, with a giant, fancy looking "P" on it. I opened it.

"Dear Miss Phoenix Marie Featherhart,

We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are very excited to see you this year as we embark on a journey of magical learning on the surface of Earth's neighbor planet, Mars.

You're Headmaster,

Rumbleroar"

There was a giant paw-print near the name "Rumbleroar".

I was really confused with this letter and why I got it. So I brought it into the living room, where my mother was, and showed it to her.

She gasped when she looked down at it, and had a look of shock on her face as she read it. She started mumbling to herself.

"What is it, Mommy?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes of course I have to tell you. Okay, yes, I think I will." She looked at me after she reached her conclusion of tell me what I ultimately needed to know.

"Phe, honey, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but I have something that I have to tell you."

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Do you know the Harry Potter stories?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied, starting to catch on. I was still confused though because, well how could that ever happen to me?

"Well, they're actually all true. Every last word, and you're a witch. I really mean it, sweetheart. Of course, we could have sent you to Hogwarts, but when you were born, your father and I decided that after everything that happened with Voldemort, it's just too dangerous for you to be learning magic on a planet so disorganized. One of his death eaters.. Well let's just say that if it weren't for him, daddy would still be here… " She stopped for a moment to compose herself. I just waited.

"So we found out about Pigfarts. It's a Wizarding school on Mars. This might sound a little bit crazy, but the headmaster, Rumbleroar, is a lion, who can talk. They built Pigfarts because they wanted a place where they could keep track of everything. Mars has its own branch of the Ministry of Magic that live and work there, and there are a few Wizard towns there. Everyone that lives there are thrice background checked and constantly watched so anything like Voldemort couldn't happen again. All the wizard folk live on the side of Mars that Earth cannot see, it magically moves with the rotation so it will always be on the opposite side.

"Also, honey, Darren? He is a wizard. His parents signed him up for Pigfarts, too. We met on the sign-up day. The only restriction with all of this? We could not tell you what you were until you got your letter."

I sat there, waiting for her to yell "April fools!" but she never did.

I don't remember how I came to end up believing her, but I did. And here I am, six years later, heading to the American ministry in Washington, D.C. to get the portkey to Pigfarts, with my best friend, Darren. Going into our seventh and final year at Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
